marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Avengers: Heroes of Today
Heroes of Today was a tv sereis based on the Avengers comics. It has nothing to do with the feature film or any other existing series. Series Overview When the god of mischief, Loki, uses the incredible Hulk to destroy his half brother thor, heroes from around the world unite to stop him and other threats. Characters The Avengers consist of a constantly rotating roster based off the comics. Main Captain America/Steve Rogers - Steve is the primary protoganist for the show. He is initally shy around his teamates, but he soon grows to be an excellent leader and takes over when Iron Man quits the avengers. He later dates the Wasp. Hawkeye/Clint Barton - Clint was a circus archer who was inspired by Iron Man. He donned a costume and began his career as a villain. He later joined the avengers as a hero and served as Captain America's right hand man. Iron Man/Tony Stark - Stark was one of the first heroes to began his duties publically. He was initially in the hero business for the popularity. He was the founder of the avengers and led the team until the end of season 1. Thor - Thor was the God of Thunder until he was banished by his father to reside on earth. He is rash, brave, and cares little for fighting as a team. The only person he is willing to follow is Captain America. Wasp/Janet Van Dyme - The wasp became a superhero after the death of her father. She worked with Ant Man to avenge her father and eventually helped form the Avengers. She is desperate to prove herself, despite her weaker powers. Over the course of the series she dates Ant-Man, but eventually leaves him when their relationship goes south. Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff - Wanda and her brother Pietro are the children of Magneto and former villains. They make their appearance in the series when the Avengers face off against their father. Wanda is cold and doesnt like to form relationships with her teamates. She was involved in a love triangle between herself, Vision, and Hawkeye. Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff - Wanda's only brother. He is a fast talking, smart mouth, ladies man. He is generally realistic but remains in a good mude most of the time. He is fiercely loyal to his sister and only joined the avengers because of her. Vision - Vision was a robot created by Ultron to destroy the avengers. He later turned on his masters and joined the Avengers. He is the most humane of the group and has an innocent personality. He is involved in a love triangle between himself, Scarlet Witch, and Hawkeye. Hercules - Hercules is the son of Zeus. He was traveling the world when he came across the avengers. Impressed with their valour and courage he requested permission to join. He is arrogant, but has a stronge sense of right and wrong. He is somewhat involved with the Black Widow. Recurring Ant Man Hulk Beast Black Panther Black Widow Falcon Captain Marvel Wonderman Namor Other Swordsman Black Knight Mantis Hellcat Moondragon Two-Gun kid She-Hulk Tigra Starfox Doctor Druid Ms Marvel Episodes Spin Offs The series gave way for The Avengers West Coast to be made featuring returning avenger Hawkeye. Category:Series Category:Television Series Category:The Avengers